


It Was Just A Book

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Books, Fluff, Hide hates heights, Kaneki is being stubborn, M/M, Shironeki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Kaneki argue resulting in Kaneki hiding in the old tree house.</p><p>AU: Hide is dating Shironeki (white haired Kaneki)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just A Book

“It was just a book, man!” Hide yelled at the white haired male who clutched his torn book to his chest. “It’s not just a book!” Kaneki yelled back with trembling fists. “Look it was a harmless accident, you’re over reacting” Hide snapped back. 

 

Narrowing his odd eyes, Kaneki slammed the back door open and walked away angrily, “where are you going! It’s just a torn page!” Hide shouted out chasing after him. Ignoring his ignorant boyfriend. Kaneki released his kagune and climbed up the tree they had in the back. 

 

“You know I hate heights! Don’t be like this!” Hide begged from the base as Kaneki climbed up to the old tree house with ease. 

 

Glaring at his boyfriend, Kaneki slid into the tree house and watched Hide look up helplessly from the window. “Come on! I’ll make it up to you Ken!” Hide pleaded with a frustrated look upon his face. Stubbornly Kaneki left the window and sat in the darkest corner with the book in his lap. 

 

Cussing, Hide walked off five minutes later. 

 

After ten minutes Hide returned with a steaming coffee in hand. “Kanekiiii ~ if you come down I’ll give you this coffee” the bleached blonde attempted to coax. In response Kaneki looked out of the window and scoffed at him rudely.  
Glaring at his stubborn ghoul boyfriend Hide went back inside the house muttering about Kaneki.

 

Determined, Hide came back out and stepped on the low branches of the tree ignoring the height he was gaining with each step. He stopped midway when he looked down “I’m going to die!” Hide yelled glaring down at the grass. Looking up towards the tree house entrance Hide began to bargain “If you come down, I’ll buy you a new copy right away!”

 

Interested, Kaneki poked his head out of the door with a narrowed look of his eyes. Hide rolled his eyes at the ‘only one?’ look upon Kaneki’s face. 

 

“I’ll buy you a new copy and any two books you want!”

 

Satisfied, Kaneki clambered out of the door and jumped down landing with a soft thud. He looked up at Hide who clung to the tree with wide eyes. 

 

“Let’s go Hide!” Kaneki happily chirped. His kagune came out and wrapped itself around Hide’s waist; steadily Hide was placed on the ground by his grinning boyfriend who no longer held the damaged book.

 

“You are too stubborn with books” Hide criticized pushing past the ghoul who followed like a happy puppy.


End file.
